Certain drawbacks of the prior art mechanical counters are detailed in the co-pending application, Counting Device Impulse Activator, Ser. No. 737,867, filed 1 Nov. 1976, of which the present inventor is a co-inventor. Briefly, ruggedization, shock resistance, temperature resistance, attitude insensitivity and minimum recalibration requirements were lacking in these devices. The impulse activated counter of the aforementioned patent application had limited application in use with weapons which fire multiple zones or level of charges. For example, the impulse levels of certain weapons is approximately five times greater at maximum charge loads or zones than at minimum charge loads or zones. The impulse counter of my co-pending application is able to count accurately up to a "g" level of approximately 1.5 times that of the threshold level.